Various prefabricated building structures are known and the majority of these comprise pre-casted or pre-assembled panel structures which are transported to an erection site and assembled. Although many of the component parts of the buildings are pre-fabricated, the erection time can be fairly lengthy and inclement weather conditions can further slow down the erection time as well as expose building materials to rain or snow which sometimes will cause the materials to become damaged. Often, the pre-assembled parts are difficult to transport and the transport vehicle must be operated at slow speed, particularly in a situation where an entire home is prefabricated in two sections. They require long trailer vehicles and special vehicles to warn oncoming traffic of the danger of the wide load on the transport vehicle.
Another disadvantage of prefabricated structures is that they are heavy to manipulate and often require large cranes which are expensive. Many of the prefabricated or other type home or building structures are constructed for permanent installation and cannot be easily dismantled and reassembled on another site. A still further disadvantage of prefabricated structures is that often these are not very structurally sound and can become damaged if exposed to tornadoes or hurricane force winds. A still further disadvantage is that some of these structures are erected directly on a slab of cement which is poured on the ground and therefore are easily exposed to flooding with resulting serious damage. Some of these are also not well insulated or resistant to insect infestation such as by termites. Often, their construction causes condensation to set into the structure which can also affect building materials. Still further prefabricated building structures require expensive foundations made of concrete thereby increasing the cost of the prefabricated structure.
Typical examples of prefabricated structures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,960,593; 5,950,374; 5,758,461; 4,660,332; 5,904,005; 5,921,047; 4,741,133; 4,912,891; 5,765,316; 5,797,224 and 5,461,832.